Wind of Change
Wind of Change is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 30th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 72nd case of the game. It takes place in Balkans. Plot After the team her the news about tensions between Serbia and Albania, Luka and the player went to Belgrade to stop tensions while the second branch of EIP went Albania. While the team waited for the president to accept them, the player found a lifeless body of Dragan Antich, Serbian politician and leader of Liberal Party of Serbia, how lay in the yard of Saint Sava Orthodox Church. On the start of investigation the team already meet with another member of Red Hand Milosh Jovanovich, but also with the victim daughter Marija Antich that the player last time spoke back in Iceland and also another Red Hand member Jovana Stanich. When the autopsy is finished, Katarina said that the victim is killed with a blunt object and determine that the killer touched the victim after to check if still breathing and in that process left traces of South Slavic alcohol drink rakia. After that, the team was informed that Russian ambassador Nikita Rukhin planned with the victim to start an army who should've been sent to border with other countries. Nikita said that they are all lies and that Russia and Serbia just have a military practices together, nothing about the new war. Also the team also spoke with finance manager of Serbian National Bank Sara Obilich who said that victim and her often have good transaction since the victim's party work hard to make status of Serbs better than the government. After the player's discover that Milosh threated the victim, the team approached him again. He said that just because they both fight for freedom in this world and against the corrupted government that doesn't mean that they need to like each other or be partners and said that victim constantly approach him and asking him to join Liberal Party. When the team found the victim's phone, they were ready for another talk with her daughter. Marija said that her father was always off the house, always coming late and eventually they lost all contact. When she back in Serbia, she wanted to spent time with her but he rejected telling that he has important business with the politics who totally destroyed him. The team spoke with Nikita again when they found that he and the victim had an argument. Nikita again tried to act friendly and told that the argument was just about alcohol and that had awesome relations with a very loud voice who showed a deep lie which left Luka and the player unconvinced in that story. When Luka and the player back to their Balkan headquarters, temporary Chief Maya Taylor said that someone tried to pick up the money from the victim's bank account. That person was Jovana who said that before Dragan's death there had a deal about giving the money to the charity but that he died before he could give her that money she decided to do it alone until the bank security didn't stop her. The team again spoke with Sara who said that the victim make fun of her with the figure the player restored earlier. She said that after he found that she support a progressive party of Serbia instead of her he called her a fascist and supportive of corruption which he expressed through the figure of a "capitalist pig". With the last missing evidence the team arrested Jovana for murder. She tried to deny but under the pressure she cracked and confessed. She said that the victim was opposition is the government, an unimportant pawn she used as a starting factor in her plan and a traitor of a new faith. She continued and told the team that under her mask of Red Hand member is a heart who beat only for LEGION. She said that Lion's plan for Balkans include creation of third Balkan war and that Serbia and Albania need to be the one to start it, but because traitors from Red Hand are so active in Serbia and Greece and they are also influenced in politics of that countries and reject to accept a new order she decided to disguise in Red Hand member and convince influenced member, Dragan, to join her and the LEGION and create a destruction. When he rejected to do that and with the secret he knew she needed to stop him by killing him. She also said that then she grabbed an orthodox cross from the fence of the church and hit him a couple of time and to make sure he died she checked his pulse. Judge Andrich sentenced her to life imprisonment for the homicide. When the trial finished, the team went to speak with Nikita again and see what he knows about the machine American Army has. Upon hearing that his eye opened wide as he said that Soviets never made such an invention and that all is just American propaganda to make Russians look like criminals. While he tried to kick the team out, Luka unnoticed stole one of the papers from his office. On the paper was exact the same drawing like the team found in Colonel Spangler's briefcase with coordinates who pointed on the Cafe. At the Cafe the player found a strange blueprint who are by Josip confirmed to be a blueprint of army movements but that is nothing strange as the sign on the blueprint is from the national bank and that the player should go and inspect the scene. After that, when the player took the computer to Zeynep she discovered a big gap in state transactions and that big money is mysteriously invested on something called "Operation: 1389". The team back to Sara to question her about all that but she said that she just send the money Nikola Stankovich and if they want answers, they should go to see him. He said to the player that he stop putting their nose into the business of the army if the want to go alive out of the country but his pride was too strong so he told the team that Operation 1389 is a new battle for Kosovo that will happen very soon. Right when they back to their headquarters, Maya told the team that Russian President Natasha Romanova demand to speak with the player. She said that Nikita told her that some western cops harassed and threat him and Russia and gave the team ultimatum to go out of Serbia or that they won't be allowed to ever step in Russia. Right after the call, Josip approached the player and asked them that Maya have urgent news. Maya told the team that LEGION in Albania assassinated their team who was sent there and that both Serbia and Albania declare war on each other who will happen in Kosovo. Summary 'Victim' * Dragan Antich (Killed in St. Sava Church yard) 'Murder Weapon' * Orthodox Cross 'Killer' * Jovana Stanich Suspects MJovanovichSTE.png|Milosh Jovanovich MAntichC30STE.png|Marija Antich JStanichSTE.png|Jovana Stanich NRukhinSFB.png|Nikita Rukhin SObilichSTE.png|Sara Obilich Quasi-Suspect(s) NStankovichQSTE.png|Nikola Stankovich NRomanovaQSTE.png|Natasha Romanova MTaylorSTE.png|Maya Taylor Killer's Profile * The Killer watches football. * The Killer drinks rakia. * The Killer knows the Bible. * The Killer is over 40 years old. * The Killer wears a tie. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate St. Sava Church (Clues. Victim's body, Pile of mud, Torn flyer; Victim identified: Dragan Antich) *Examine Pile of mud (Result: Football ticket) *Examine Torn Flyer (Result: Flyer; New Suspect: Milosh Jovanovich) *Speak to Milosh Jovanovich about his connection to the victim (Prerequisite: Flyer restored; New Crime Scene: Outdoor Cafe) *Investigate Outdoor Cafe (Prerequisite: Milosh interrogated; Clues: Woman's purse, Locked phone) *Examine Woman's purse (Result: Picture; New Suspect: Marija Antich) *Examine Locked Phone (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Inform Marija that her father is dead (Prerequisite: Purse searched) *Analyze Unlocked Phone (06:00:00; New Suspect: Jovana Stanich) *Speak to Jovana Stanich (Prerequisite: Phone analyzed) *Analyze Football ticket (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer watches football) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks rakia) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *New Suspect: Nikita Rukhin *Question Nikita Rukhin about his plans with the victim (Profile Updated: Nikita watches football and drinks rakia; New Crime Scene: Bank) *Investigate Bank (Prerequisite: Nikita interrogated; Clues: Cheque, Torn card, Safe) *Examine Cheque (Result: Name; New Suspect: Sara Obilich) *Examine Torn Card (Result: Membership Card) *Examine Safe (Result: Bloody ragtext) *Speak to Sara Obilich about her and victim's money transactions (Prerequisite: Cheque recovered) *Ask Milosh why he threats the victim (Prerequisite: Membership card restored; Profile Updated: Milosh watched football and drinks rakia) *Analyze Bloody text (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows the Bible; Profile Updated: Milosh knows the Bible; New Crime Scene: Church Entrance) *Investigate Church Entrance (Prerequisite: Bloody text analyzed; Clues: Camera, Victim's phone) *Examine Camera (Result: Camera) *Examine Victim's phone (Result: Unlocked phone) *Question Marija about her angry conversation with the victim (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked; Profile Updated: Marija knows the Bible) *Analyze Camera (06:00:00) *Ask Nikita about the footage of argument with the victim (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed; Profile Updated: Nikita knows the Bible) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *Question Jovana about her tries to steal the money from a dead person (Profile Updated: Jovana watches football, drinks rakia and knows the Bible; New Crime Scene: Safes) *Investigate Safes (Prerequisite: Jovana interrogated; Clues: Broken plastic, broken figure) *Examine Broken plastic (Result: Drone) *Examine broken figure (Result: Figure) *Speak to Sara about the weird figure th victim gave her (Prerequisite: Figure restored; Profile Updated: Sara drinks rakia and knows the Bible) *Analyze Drone (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Indoor Tables) *Investigate Indoor Tables (Prerequisite: Drone analyzed; Clues: Trashcan, Bloody tie clip) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Orthodox Cross) *Examine Bloody tie clip (Result: Blood) *Analyze Orthodox Cross (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears tie) *Analyze Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is more than 40 years old) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to Eve of Disaster 4! Eve of Disaster 4 *See if Nikita knows anything about the Soviet machine of death (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Outdoor Cafe (Prerequisite: Nikita interrogated; Clues: Faded Blueprint) *Examine Faded Blueprint (Result: Strange Blueprint) *Analyze Strange Blueprint (06:00:00) *Investigate National Bank (Prerequisite: Strange blueprint analyzed; Clues: Computer) *Examine Computer (Result: Computer) *Analyze Computer (06:00:00) *Question Sara where all the money is invested (Prerequisite: Computer analyzed) *Ask Nikola Stankovich what is Operation 1389 (Prerequisite: Sara interrogated; Reward: 20 000 coins) *See what Russian President wants (Prerequisite: Nikola interrogated) *See what news have Deputy Chief Maya (Prerequisite: Natasha interrogated; Reward: Merged Nations Peace Force Uniform) *Move on to the next Case! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Balkans (STE)